No luches
by Joanne Distte
Summary: La sombra de Ishval es muy larga. Roy X Maes. Slash.


**Advertencia. **Basada en el episodio 5 del nuevo anime, aunque es nada más que para una referencia. Si has leído o visto cualquier cosa relacionada con la primera pelea de Scar contra los militares sabrás situarte perfectamente.

**N/A. **Historieta escrita en una sesión intensiva de estas que he empezado a hacer los viernes (vamos a un starbucks con el portátil, nos retamos y a escribir a machete, bwhaha!). Hecha en quince minutos, revisada bastantes veces, pero el resultado me gusta así que no tardo más en subirla. Para Lexa, porque últimamente hablo muy poco con ella y la echo de menos, y porque es de las pocas que fangirlea esta pareja conmigo hasta la muerte.

**NO LUCHES**

El Coronel Mustang, de pie al lado de la silla, se quedó observando como sus subordinados salían del despacho, uno a uno y sin decir palabra. Los últimos rayos de sol entraban por el ventanal que había a su espalda, alargando su sombra en el suelo ante él, imponente y oscura.

—Maes —dijo en voz baja.

Cuando Havoc había salido dejando la puerta abierta, Mustang había dejado de ordenar para pedir. Ya no era el Coronel: sencillamente era Roy, y no estaba hablando con su subordinado, sino con su mejor amigo.

—No pensaba irme —respondió Hughes. Su habitual sonrisa había desaparecido, sustituida por el ceño fruncido y la mirada oscura que Roy recordaba del desierto de Ishval. Una que había tenido la esperanza de no volver a ver. Lo observó cerrar la puerta y volver hacia donde él se encontraba.

Roy se sentó en el borde de la mesa. Fue a apoyar la mano sobre la madera, pero encontró los guantes: blancos, con el símbolo de la salamandra y el círculo de transmutación grabados sobre el dorso en rojo. Rojo de fuego, pero también de sangre. Habría sido mejor hacerlos negros, pensó agorero, de carne quemada.

A Hughes no le costó mucho averiguar qué pensamientos le cruzaban por la mente. No eran pocas las veces que había dicho a su amigo que su expresión era como un libro abierto, pero en esta ocasión la razón era bien distinta: los suyos andaban por los mismos derroteros.

—No pensé que volveríamos a matar.

—Yo tampoco —confesó Roy, sonando serio, grave; quizá un poco derrotado—. Pero han caído muchos Alquimistas Nacionales. No puedo permitir que...

—Nunca he dicho que tu orden me parezca mal —rectificó Maes, ajustándose las gafas al puente de la nariz—. Creo que es... necesaria.

—Era necesaria desde el primer asesinato.

—Lo sé. —Se lo estaba recriminando. Todas esas muertes... Le estaba echando la culpa—. Hice lo que pude.

No se librarían nunca de la sombra de Ishval, vengativa, haciéndose imposible de dejar atrás.

—Tendrías que habérmelo contado.

—¿Y qué habría conseguido con eso? —preguntó, encogiéndose de hombros. Miró a Roy fijamente. Quería hacérselo a entender. Quería que entendiera por qué había querido meterle en aquel asunto, aun a riesgo de verse obligado a firmar los informes de la muerte de sus compañeros.

—Dijiste que me ayudarías a llegar a lo alto.

—Y lo sigo diciendo.

—¿Y cómo voy a poder llegar a lo alto si no queda nadie debajo?

_Si no queda a nadie a quien proteger._

—Nunca pensé que llegaría a tanto —admitió, más para él que para Roy. Roy ya lo sabía. Lo sabían todos. Ninguno pensó que llegaría a tanto. Maes avanzó hacia él, hasta quedarse a un paso de su amigo. Quiso tocarle, pero cortó el gesto en el aire, y dejó caer el brazo de nuevo hasta su costado—. Nunca imaginé que sería un ishvalí.

—Cuando viste lo que hacía... Esa niña —siguió en voz baja, dura—, tú también viste lo que quedó de la niña.

Hughes apretó los labios. No tenía que repetírselo. Ya se encargaba él, una y otra vez, el mismo pensamiento culpable rondándole por la cabeza. Que había sido culpa suya, sí, que si hubiera investigado más a fondo, si se lo habría tomado con más seriedad... Si hubiera hecho algo más que limitarse a advertirlos, que confiar en que supieran protegerse solos. En que lo harían mejor que cualquier escolta que pudiera proporcionarles.

Tendría que haber llegado al fondo de ese asunto mucho antes, y también...

—Tendría que habértelo dicho —susurró, pero esa vez su mirada era firme y confiada—, pero...

—¿Pero qué?

—Pero ayudarte también significa protegerte.

—No digas idioteces —masculló Roy—. ¿Cómo pretendes protegerme si me ocultas el peligro? ¿Cómo voy a poder defenderme si no sé contra quién lucho?

Maes entreabrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Estaba tan cerca de él que no podía dejar de mirarlo. Ni habiendo querido.

-Es que no quiero que luches.


End file.
